Imove to Rosewood
by Spoby22
Summary: I know it's been awhile snice I last updated I've been busy. I have started working on new chapters and will be posting them in a couple weeks. Keep reading reviewing, and send me any ideas u may have.
1. Crazy news brings new faces!

"Aria, I can't believe you singed us up for some stupid music show," Hanna laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest. _This is so stupid; I don't want to sing in front of everyone in Rosewood especially about my feelings. It's nobody's damn business how I feel. If I fail I have to take music again next year which I don't want to do. This is so the last time I have Aria pick our elective class. _ Hanna thought.

"Come on, Han, it's not that bad," Emily insisted Picking at her salad, trying to back Aria up.

"Like hell it's not; did you hear what Ms. Greenwood said?" Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes, we heard what Ms. Greenwood said."

"It's stupid that we have to sing on stage about our feelings to everyone in Rosewood or fail," Hanna said talking a bite of her sandwich.

"I thought it would be fun," Spencer confessed shyly before taking a sip of her soda.

Hanna swallowed the piece of sandwich she was chewing, taking a sip of lemonade. "The Spencer Hastings that got so freaked out and threw up on stage before she could sing the first two words "Mary Had A Little Lamb thinks it would be fun to have her own glee day?"

"I love Glee," Aria muttered as she texted vigorously.

"I can't believe Melissa told you that "Mary Had A Little Lamb" thing," Spencer muttered.

Melissa didn't tell me anything, Ali did," Hanna confessed.

Aria wasn't paying any attention as she texted Ezra. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see all of the girls staring at her. "What?" Spencer just grabbed her phone, causing Aria to squeal. "Give that back Spence!"

"I'm sure Ezra can wait," Spencer insisted. "_God, I don't even text Toby this much. _Spencer thought_. "_ It's kind of annoying how you're sitting here ignoring us, ya know?"

"Fine," Aria whined, ignoring Spencer's second statement. "Now, what were we talking about before you stole my phone?"

"How pissed off Hanna is about being in the music class you signed us up for," Emily recapped.

"I don't get why you're so upset about singing on a stage," Aria shrugged. "You love being in the spotlight."

"Yeah but it's not one song, its three different songs. And they all have to be about 'what I feel inside'," Hanna whined. "If people want know what I feel inside read my damn diary." The other girls eye her suspiciously, so Hanna added, "Not that I have a diary…"

"Wait, back up, its three songs?" Aria asked, figuring she missed that detail on the flyer Ms. Greenwood handed out in class. I don't even want to know what else Ms. Greenwood has up her sleeve for the rest of the year. Aria thought. 

"Okay, what is it with you today; are you high?" Spencer joked.

"No, I'm not high, Spence, I'm just happy everything's going good with Ezra and me."

"I'm glad you and Ezra are happy, but texting him while your best friends are trying to converse with you is not nice;" Hanna pointed out.

"Well, I'm sorry that not all of us have boyfriends that actually care about what their girlfriends are doing and how their day was and such," Aria basically snapped.

"Toby cares about me," Spencer claimed, extremely annoyed by Aria's naivety.

"Really? When's the last time you went on a date with him?"

"You're one to talk," Spencer snapped. "You and Ezra can't even go outside his stupid little apartment." She knew this would rile Aria up, but she didn't care much. Aria had already pissed her off.

"Spencer!" Emily and Hanna exclaimed.

"Aria, I actually earned my grades in English. You just got A's because you were messing around after hours with Mr. Fitz," Spencer joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Aria didn't catch the humor at all and frowned. "At least I'm not sleeping with a murder." The look in Spencer's eyes made Aria's heart drop.

"A little harsh, Aria," Spencer almost sniffled.

"Aw, Spence..." Aria tried to apologize. Aria realized she went one step too far.

Spencer just walked away from Aria, avoiding her desperate apologies. She needed to get out. Spencer knew she couldn't go home; if she went home her parents would know she ditched school. So she went to the only person she could think of that could make her feel better.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

When she knocked on the door it opened almost immediately.

"Hey, Spence, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Toby asked her.

"Um-yeah but I had this fight with Aria and-" Spencer was talking but cut off by a woman singing.

_"I heard stories of my grandpa child of the great depression,_

_How growing up broke creates a deep dark depression,_

_He sits in a rocker at the veterans down home,_

_Even when I go to visit he's still rocking all alone"_

Toby didn't hear the music, causing him to ask Spencer if she was okay.

"Hm, what?" Spencer answered, snapping out of her daze.

"Are you okay? You spaced out and-"

"Who's' that signing?" She interrupted.

Before Toby could reply a petite, pale woman no older than 16 with dark brown hair came outside touching his arm. Spencer could have sworn she'd seen her before.

"Hey, Tobs, did you buy the peppy cola I asked for?" the woman asked.

"Carly, I'm kind of in the middle of something…" _God, can't she leave me alone?_

And that's when it clicked. Carly. As in, Carly Shay from the famous web show ICarly. _Toby couldn't be…_ _cheating, could he_? Spencer thought. "Oh, no, it's fine. I was just leaving." Spencer made her way off the front porch, but Toby grabbed her arm gently.

"Spencer please wait," he pleaded.

"Dude, Peppy Cola! Where is it?" Carly tapped her foot, becoming impatient. She knew where the soda was, she just wanted Toby's attention.

"Top shelf in the refrigerator," Toby mumbled.

"Thank you," Carly smiled, turning back into the house. _Mission accomplished looks like the girlfriend isn't_ _too happy with tobs_. Carly thought. 

"Spence please don't leave," Toby pleaded.

Spencer just took herself out of his embrace and sprinted to her car with Toby running after her.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"I can't believe you did that, Carly!" Freddie scolded when Carly walked back into the house.

"Did what?" Carly smiled innocently, taking a sip of her peppy Cola.

"You know damn well what I mean," Freddie snapped.

"Would you two stop it! I'm trying to relax and you two are ruining it," Sam growled.

"Sorry," Carly apologized, going back to the guest room to check on her brother, Spencer.

Freddie just rolled his eyes and sat next to Sam. _When did Carly start acting like this I feel like I don't even know her anymore. _

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"Sam's your-"

"Cousin," Toby repeated.

Spencer looked down at her shoes, embarrassed_. "_Oh."_ I can't believe I made an idiot of myself, when did I_ _start being one of those girls?_ Spencer thought.

He laughed. "I get it. If two guys were in your house and I didn't know 'em, I would probably punch them in the face, cousin or not," he joked.

This made Spencer giggle. "Thanks… Tobs."

Toby groaned, "Please don't call me that."

"Wait, Little Miss peppy can call you that and I can't?"

"Someone's jealous," Toby muttered. He let out a yelp when Spencer hit his shoulder.

"I heard that."

"What you guys think about the song?" Sam asked after nailing the last note. _I know Freddie would like it, but Carly she might have some pointers as she says._

Freddie had come over still with a smirk on face to kiss Sam on the check. "It great you have a beautiful voice."

Sam smiled. _. I knew it! What a nub._

"Where's Toby?" Spencer, Carly's brother, asked.

"With his girlfriend," Freddie answered, putting extra emphasis on the word girlfriend for Carly.

"Ooh, what's her name?" Carly's brother, Spencer, asked. I wonder if it's Linda, Sarah, Jackie, Leah, no maybe it's Sasha, or buffy I love buffy the vampire slayer.

"Spencer," Carly spat.

"What?" he asked confused.

"No, his girlfriend's name is Spencer," Freddie explained.

"Hm, well then, I'll need a new name… how about Larry!"

"I like it," Sam said sarcastically.

"Then it's settled! Spencer Shay is no more! I am now Larry Shay!" The three of them just rolled their eyes knowingly. This had to end badly

Spencer and Toby parted from their kiss, getting some much needed air.

"Are you ready to meet them?" Toby asked.

"Yes," Spencer smiled.

"Let's go," he grinned, leading her inside.

"I can't believe you like Toby! He has a girlfriend and you know it! You can't flirt with him!" Sam insisted.

"Sam that was before I saw how hot he is. Just because he isn't single now doesn't mean he won't be in the future!" Carly said. _ And with a little him from me he will be single in no time._

"I hate to break it to you kiddo, but you can't date Toby," "Larry" told his sister.

"Why not?" Carly whined.

"Well, for one he has a girlfriend, and two he's a little too old for you," Freddie explained.

"Only by a year!" Carly pouted. _What is age difference my mom was two years older than my dad. Carly thought._

"Hey guys! I want you to meet someone…" Toby called, walking through the front door.

"You must be Spencer," Sam greeted.

"Yes. I am."

"It's nice to meet you," Freddie smiled.

"Yeah…" Spencer mumbled, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Erm, you-you met Carly earlier," Toby said, motioning to Carly.

"Yeah, it uh nice to meet you," Spencer said, giving a small forced smile.

"It's so nice to meet you too! I love your shoes where you get them?" Carly gave a fake smile.

"Thanks-uh my best friend Hannah gave them to me a couple weeks ago I don't know where she got them. But I can ask if you want."

"Hey," "Larry" butted in. "I'm Spencer Shay, but you can call me Larry so it isn't confusing."

"Oh, no! You can go by Spencer, too! I'll be Spencer and you be Spence? How about that?"

"Okay, perfect!" Spence smiled. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you. Me and my friends love ICarly." Spencer looked down at her watch and realized that if she didn't leave now, she would miss English class which is now being subtitled by Mrs. Montgomery. And if she did that her parents would know she ditched. "Well, I have to go!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and Spencer ran out the door.

That was weird.


	2. crazy news bring new faces p2

Rosewood chapter 2 new version

`The three girls were walking to English class chatting mindlessly. Other students brushed by them as they hurried off to their classes. Emily took a deep breath before she brought up the elephant in the room. "Aria you need to try apologizing to Spencer again?"

"What's the point when she won't even listen to me?" Aria grumbled. It wasn't like she hadn't tried, but trying to apologize to Spencer, well, she could think of far easier things to do.

"I don't blame her, you kind of told her that her boyfriend was a murderer," Hanna shrugged, sliding into her desk seat swiftly. Aria and Emily followed suit and took their usual seats. The teacher hadn't arrived yet so they continued their conversation.

"I know Han, and I'm sorry," Aria gave a weak smile. She hadn't meant to hurt Spencer like that, she was just angry and snapping back.

"Maybe, but you took it too far," Emily insisted as she pulled her books from her bag and placed them on her desk.

"How? She was just saying what we both were thinking," Hanna admitted. She took a mirror out of her bag and started to check her makeup.

"And what's that?" Emily asked. She pulled out her books and opened them up.

"That we both still don't trust Toby," Hanna stated, applying more lip gloss.

"Don't trust him or don't like him?" Emily challenged.

Hanna just shrugged and put her makeup away as Mrs. Montgomery stepped into the room.

Spence sat on the recliner while Toby and Freddie relaxed on the couch. Carly was in the guest room and Sam was in the kitchen.

"So, Spencer seems nice, how'd you two meet?" Spence asked as he threw his cell phone in the air, only to catch it ungainly and throw it again.

"It's Rosewood; everybody knows everybody."

"Cool," Spence said, still throwing his cell phone.

"So you guys were friends for a couple years then started dating?" Freddie asked looking at his cell phone and scrolling through old messages.

"Um, no, not really, actually-" Spence wasn't really paying attention and his phone hit Freddie's head, throwing Freddie off guard.

"Ow! Dude!" Freddie yelled, throwing Spence's phone at him.

"So how you two get together?" Carly asked coming down the stairs, completely ignoring Freddie's pain and Spence's stupidity – she was used to it by now.

"Freddie do you need some ice?" Toby asked with concern. Freddie shook his head gently while one hand rubbed where the phone had hit. "She started tutoring me French," Toby answered Carly.

"He's fine." Carly said before Freddie had a chance to verbally respond. "So, you know French? I've always wanted to learn the language of love, think you can teach me, Tobes?" Carly gave a small flirtatious smile.

Sam came in from the kitchen with a big plate of ham sandwiches and four peppy colas. "Here nub put this on your head." He tossed the coke to Freddie who caught the can and jokingly pressed it to his head.

"Thanks Sam," he laughed as he cracked open his can and took a drink.

Pam walked out of the guest bedroom with a smile. "I just talked to your aunt, and I have big news!"

"What?" Sam asked, taking a seat next to Freddie on the couch.

"You're going to move here and go to Rosewood high!" She smiled again and quickly made her way out of the room. The three friends looked at each other all wondering if she was serious.

"Spencer, so nice of you to join us. What was so important as to keep you?" Mrs. Montgomery questioned as Spencer tried to slip quietly into class.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Montgomery." Spencer apologized and told a little white lie as to why she was late as she took her seat at the front of the class.

"Hey," Emily whispered, handing Spencer her English books. "I grabbed these for you, just in case."

"Thanks," Spencer whispered back, accepting the books. "I owe you one."

"Can I cash that 'owing me one' in now?" Emily asked. "Make up with Aria; she didn't mean it and it's stupid that you guys are fighting over something like this.

"Miss Hastings, Miss Fields, please stop talking in my class," Mrs. Montgomery requested.

They both sunk in their seats a little, each muttering an innocent, "Yes, ma'am."

"So, you like building stuff?" Spence asked Toby. He looked around Toby's room and took in all of the hand built models sitting proudly on shelves. He began tossing his phone in the air again, keeping his hands busy.

"Yeah, I actually work as a carpenter," he smiled, changing his shirt from a ratty old t-shirt to a nicer black tee.

"That's cool. I'm an artist. Whenever I try to build stuff it bursts into flames." Spence laughed.

Toby gave him a look but shrugged it off. "Don't you think you should stop throwing that phone around? It already hurt Freddie."

"Eh, he was fine. Sam beats him up way worse."

"So you make stuff that bursts into flames?"

"Yup, it's a talent," Spencer joked as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Is that why Carly packed 3 fire extinguishers?"

"Probably. Why are you changing?"

"Well, I have a job interview and you're coming with me."

"Why?"

"I don't trust you alone anymore."

"Aw come on dude it was just a tiny fire." He lowered his head and pretended to be hurt.

"Let's go man." Toby said as he patted Spence on the back. Spence was funny and cool to be around, but it was clear that Toby would need to keep an eye on him for the next couple of days.

Hanna folded up the piece of paper before passing it to Aria. Aria looked over at Hanna confused but opened the folded up note anyway

_Aria do you still think Toby has something to do with Ali? Is that why you don't trust him? Or do you just not trust him because you don't like him?_

_- Hanna_

Aria quickly wrote her response and folded up the letter, making sure her mom wasn't watching before passing it back to Hanna.

"Damn she writes fast." Hanna muttered, opening the note.

_Hanna I don't know if we should be talking about this here, my mom might catch us and we aren't supposed to be talking remember. We took a big risk eating lunch together. I'll text you later so we can talk or if my parents and Mike go out you can come over._

_Aria_

Hanna rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of their parents. First it was the therapist, and now they couldn't even speak to each other. What on Earth made them think that keeping the girls apart would be a good thing? She grabbed her pen and scribbled her reply before sneaking the note back to Aria.

_Fine with me. I'll bring the movie you start the popcorn. ;)_

_PS don't start by saying you can't have a movie night. Knowing your parents they won't be back until midnight and your brother going be with his dork friends_

_- Hanna_.

Toby and Spence had been driving in silence for about fifteen minutes when Spence suddenly spoke up. "Are we there yet?" he whined.

"Spence we haven't been driving very long," Toby chuckled. Spence wasn't exactly known for his patience.

Spence was playing with his cell phone just pressing random buttons when he replied, "How long until we get there?"

"About twenty more minutes and we should be there." Toby said scratching his nose. If only someone had warned him of Spence's sometimes childish behavior.

"Ugh, dude I'm so hungry can we get something to eat?" Spence groaned. They had passed a service station a few minutes ago and Toby had shown no signs of stopping despite Spence almost drooling out of the window.

Toby rolled his eyes. "Spence, I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal Tobster?"

"If you promise to be quiet the rest of the way and not talk or fix anything at my interview then I will stop and get you something to eat wherever you want." Toby thought that his offer was quite reasonable and sincerely hoped that Spence would take him up on it. He shook his head as he wondered what it was with the Shay's and giving him nicknames.

Spence contemplated this for a second before smiling. "Deal Tobster."

Toby smiled, happy that he convinced Spence to agree to his deal. "Good, but before you're quiet can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tobster," then a thought crossed Spence's mind, "Oh no dude you're not dumping the female Spencer so you can date Carly are you?"

"No not all I lo-like Spencer a lot. And no offense to your sister but she too young for me and I don't date my cousin's friends'." Toby had to bite his tongue, he had almost let it slip that he loved Spencer. He didn't want her hearing it from anyone else before he had a chance to tell her. He worried that she would think it was too soon and was terrified of scaring her off.

"Oh, okay that's great, so what did you want to ask me Tobster?"

"Will you stop calling me 'Tobster'? It's getting on my nerves."

"Oh… gotcha, Tobst-" Before Spence could finish Toby gave him a death stare. "I mean, Toby." Toby sure had the ability to scare him and Spence was fairly sure that he could beat him up if he really wanted to.

"Class, Aria is passing out your homework it doesn't have to be done until Tuesday but please read these three poems several times and chose the one you feel best able to create personal response and analysis for." Ella Montgomery said as she handed a pile of papers to her daughter and took her seat behind her desk.

Spencer took a quick glance at the paper then put it in her English folder before writing down notes about it in her planner. "This seems easy enough I can have it done by Tuesday in no time," Spencer muttered to herself.

"Did you say something Spence?" Emily asked looking up from her paper.

"Just talking to myself."

"Sounds like fun," Aria replied sarcastically. Spencer looked at Aria and gave her a small smile, no matter what happened they were best friends and they needed each other, especially with all of this 'A' madness.

Aria broke out in a grin. "So I take it you're not mad at me anymore?"

The bell rang signaling class had ended. The girls grabbed their stuff and stood up. "No, I'm not mad anymore." Spencer lowered her voice so no one would hear her second comment, "And I want to apologize for what I said about Ezra."

"I shouldn't have said that stuff about Toby; it was immature and I only said it because I was mad. I'm sorry too Spence."

Mrs Montgomery came over to the girls who were standing by Aria's desk. "Girls, I'm sorry to interrupt but it's time for you to get to class." Mrs. Montgomery gave Aria a look that told her they would be talking about this later.

"Bye, Mrs. Montgomery," Spencer and Emily said while Hanna waved.

"Bye, mom, love you." Aria knew that her mother was going to tell her father that she had been talking to the girls when she had been specifically told not to.

"Love you too sweetie." Ella went back to clearing the chalkboard. Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily were best friends and did everything together, but with all that had happened Ella knew that they needed to spend some time apart. Perhaps if they were separated for a while things might settle down a bit.

As the girls were walking down the hall toward their next class Spencer's phone beeped with a new message. She pulled it out of her pocket and nervously read the message. What she read stopped her in her tracks.

"Spencer why are you stopping? We need to get to class." Emily said as she stopped next to Spencer.

"I know, but, I was wondering if you guys got any messages from you know who today?"

"You know who as in 'A'?" whispered Hanna. "No I haven't gotten any messages from that bitch today," Hanna remarked while rolling her eyes. She wondered what the bitch 'A' had up her sleeve for them as there was no way in hell she was ever going to give them a break. Maybe 'A' had gotten tired of them and had finally relented in the constant torture. If any one of the girls had received a message though which would mean that 'A' certainly wasn't giving them a break.

"It's weird she hasn't texted me either," Emily looked confused. "You don't think 'A' is giving us a break?" she gave a small, hopeful smile.

"Like that bitch would give us a break," Hanna muttered. Emily's smile faded.

"Nothing this morning, but after that I wouldn't know," Aria replied crossing her arms over her chest. The girls gave her a weird looks. "Well guys, Spencer did snatch my phone out of my hands at lunch and I haven't seen it since then."

"Oh, right, sorry," Spencer said sheepishly. Spencer felt around her bag until she felt Aria's phone and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Spencer." Aria looked at her phone, "Great I have 6 unread text messages."

_Ezra: Yes, I'll meet you at my place at 8:30. Love you._

_Ezra: You okay? You haven't texted back or answered my calls._

_Ezra: I've got to go to a meeting so my phone will be off, but I'll call you when I'm out. Love you, and remember: 8:30_

_Mike: hey sis can you do the dishes and any other chores I have tonight I have a paper to do and I'll be at jay's working on homework._

"Is it 'A'?" the girls ask at all at once.

"Nope," Aria smiled. "It's Ezra, Ezra, Ezra again and Mike."

"Didn't you say you had 6 messages? That's only 4," Emily pointed out.

Aria looked at the others and gasped.

"Well read them. Now!" Hanna said pulling her purse up her shoulder again.

_UNKNOWN: Spending more time texting the forbidden lover than talking to the guilty, lying besties? Watch out, if you get on their bad side they might tell (what Ezra's giving you plenty of) xoxo -A_

The girls all looked at each other. Emily touched Aria's arm. "We won't tell, you know us." Aria just nodded.

"There's one more you guys."

_UNKNOWN: Sleeping with a murderer? Why didn't I think of that! Looks like you're more like me than you think -A_

Aria looked up from her phone trying not to show she was too freaked out, "What do yours say?" Spencer read hers.

_UNKNOWN: Aw, running to Toby? How sweet. I'd watch out, he might not always be there to hold you while you whine. –A_

"The bitch's giving threats out now?" Hanna asked clearly pissed.

"I don't think it's a threat." Emily said looking at her two friends.

"What do you think Spence?" Aria asked looking at Spencer who was still looking at her phone.

_UNKNOWN: You don't know the full story on Carly and Toby. You're dating a pretty little liar, you know xoxo. -A_

Toby had told her that nothing was going on with her, surely he wouldn't lie to her. Spencer shut her phone and pushed it roughly back into her pocket before looking up at the girls who were clearly worried about her.

"I'm sure everything's okay. I'll see you later." Spencer turned around leaving her friends standing in the middle of the hallway with worried yet confused looks on their faces.

Sam and Pam were fast asleep while Carly was on her laptop replying to her emails.

_Hey Carly can you believe we got out of school until next Wednesday all because of me and Sam flooding the school right? So when you guys coming back to Rosewood? I miss you girls and Freddie (well kind of Miss Him.) just be sure you guys don't miss my party next Friday night WOO HOOO!_

_-Wendy_

Carly quickly typed back her response.

_Yea you rock I can't wait for your party me and Freddie will be there but not Sam. Turns out her mom wasn't too happy about you and her flooding the school. So Sam's moving to Rosewood to live with her uncle, aunt and cousins._

_-Carly._

Her next email was from Gibby.

_Sup Carls, sucks I couldn't go, I know you miss me like crazy ;) Hope you're having a fun time in Rosewood see you when you get back._

_-love, your shirtless friend, Gibby._

Carly smiled as she typed her reply.

_Yea but Guppy needed you to help him with his boy scouts. You're a great big brother Gibs. :D. I met a great guy today, he's Sam's cousin Toby. Sucks he has a girlfriend, I really like him! Anyway there's nothing really to do in Rosewood, not that I've had time to do anything I've only been here since last night. I haven't really had a chance to miss you lol._

_-Carly, your peppy cola addicted friend._

She couldn't believe who her next message was from. Her mouth hung open slightly from shock. She hadn't spoken to Steven since that night at Keene Thomson's house. Nervously she clicked on his message.

_Carly, hey look I just want to ask when can I expect my apology? I think you owe me that much._

_You and your little friends did embarrass me on the web and get Tori to agree._

_-Steven._

Carly shook her head as she replied.

_Tori wanted to embarrass you just as much as I did, you're the one that cheated, we don't owe you an apology._

_-Carly._

Toby, Spence and Freddie were in Toby's living room watching TV and chatting.

"…..And that was our day." Freddie finished off.

"Wow, I can't believe Sam did that!" Spence laughed. He laughed so hard he grabbed hold of his stomach and began mumbling something about how much it hurt.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either," Freddie replied, looking at Spence funny. "Dude it wasn't that funny." It seemed that Rosewood was making Spence even weirder than he already was, if that was even possible.

"Yeah it was!" Spence took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before finishing, "Sam got into a food fight at someplace called The Grille with some snobby girl because she called Sam fat."

"Yeah she didn't even try to punch the shit out of her." Toby remarked. For as long as he had known Sam he had never known her to waste food or to be able to control herself and not punch a person for making rude comments at her.

"Yeah because me, Pam and Carly were there and we kept telling her not hurt the girl." Freddie said after taking a sip of his peppy cola.

"That wouldn't stop Sam. She would do the opposite and beat the snot out of the person who pissed her off." Spence commented. It was only last month that she had beaten Spence up in front of his date because he told her that she couldn't have any of the turkey in the fridge.

"Yeah will her mom told her if she got into any more trouble this time it was boarding school with Melanie. Anyway, what did you guys do today?"

"I went with the Tobster-um, I mean, Toby to a job interview then he took me to I hop for breakfast during lunch." Spence looked like a kid that just got a year supply of chocolate.

"The Tobster? I thought your nickname was Tobes." Freddie mocked.

Toby threw a pillow at Freddie's head. Freddie grabbed the pillow and threw it at Spence.

"If you don't like it then tell Carls, don't abuse me!"

"And why abuse me what did I do?" Spence asked clueless.

Freddie and Toby both ignored what Spence had said.

"Carly's the least of my worries. I had this job interview with this cabin maker in Yardley but I need my own truck to get the job."

"Have you gone looking at cars?" Freddie asked.

Toby got his phone out and started messing with some buttons. "Yeah, Spence had fallen asleep and after a while I passed buy this used car shop and I found this truck." Toby handed Freddie his phone.

"Nice, are you going to buy it?" Freddie asked as he handed the phone back to Toby.

Toby sighed with a slight frown on his face. "I don't have enough money for it."

"I could lend you some money, that way you'd be one step further away from your creepy step sister," Freddie offered.

"Why do you think Jenna's creepy?" Toby asked turning the TV off. Freddie gave Toby a funny look. "Dude I met her." Freddie chuckled.

"True." Toby replied as he took a sip of his water.

Aria and Hanna sat on the floor of Aria's living room. Large fluffy pillows surrounded them, creating a soft place to sit, while two blankets were draped over their legs. _27 Dresses_ played on the TV before Hanna grabbed the remote and pressed the pause button.

"Okay we've been watching this movie for 30 minutes and I'm bored out of my mind." She groaned

"Well you have seen this movie a hundred times," Aria replied as she sat up.

"Not what I mean. You said you'd tell me what you really think about Toby," Hanna smirked.

"Now?"

"Yes now. Mike will be home by 11 and your parents by 12 so come on, spill."

Aria looked up at the clock that hung above the fireplace. "Han, its only 9:47."

"And…?"Hanna replied and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Aria looked to the ground feeling kind of nervous. "Fine it's not that I don't like Toby, it's just I still don't think that we should trust him." She said, finally looking up to meet Hanna's face.

Hanna looked at her friend slightly confused. She didn't really understand why Aria was nervous, it wasn't as though she were talking to Spencer. Maybe she felt as guilty as Hanna did about feeling that Toby couldn't be trusted when he seemed to make Spencer so happy. Hanna took a deep breath before she answered.

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Well for one how can he just forgive Spencer that fast for what she did and said?"

"You mean what we all did," Hanna corrected.

"Yeah but how can he just forgive her that easy then bam they're going out. Why would he date someone he couldn't trust? You can't help but wonder if he has something up his sleeve." Aria ranted, she was truly worried about Toby's motives. Hanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Aria was the one who hooked up with her English teacher while she was still his student and for all she knew he was just using her for sex. Hanna wanted to tell Aria exactly what she thought but decided to take a more tactful route.

"You're one to judge."

"Ezra is a teacher, not a criminal!" Aria snapped. What was Hanna trying to say? Did she think that Ezra wasn't genuine? That he had some other reason for being with her?

"My mom's expecting me, I really should get home." Hanna stood up awkwardly. She hadn't meant to irritate Aria the way she had, but seeing Aria in such a state made it clear to her that it would be best if she left.

"I'll see you later," she said as she made her way to the door.

"Bye Han." Aria replied.


	3. emotions fear school shopping oh my

Chapter 3 Begging, tears, anger and school shopping oh my.

Samantha Puckett was fast asleep her blankets surrounding her like she was in a cocoon, to anyone she looked at ease peaceful but don't be fooled because what she dreaming about was anything but peaceful, it was downright terrifying. Which is probably why she reacted that way when she felt the icy cold water hit her everywhere. She sprung up like a jack in the box holding her throat and screaming. Pam Puckett who had thrown water on her daughter quickly put the bowl on the nightstand before kneeling in front of her she clasped her hand around her mouth to muffle her yells. "Samantha, stop screaming your safe she can't hurt you anymore she's gone." It didn't work though Samantha was still thrashing on the bed both hands flailing about while her mom hand her hand firmly on her mouth. "Samantha I need you to stop, if you think this is getting you out of the move your wrong." Samantha continued thrashing around even going as far to bite her mom's hand in an attempt to free her mouth. Pam just harden her hold on Samantha's mouth while her another one grabbed Sam around her waist. "Samantha Caroline Puckett, I will only let you go if you shut up and stop all this moving." If you don't I will take you to Radley myself this time you got it!" Samantha swiftly nodded her head, promising not to scream or thrash anymore. Pam Puckett quickly released her daughter from her grasp and stood up heading for the door. Samantha on the other hand fell to her knees taking slow deep breathes trying to get her breathing back to normal. "You have fifteen minuets to get ready and get your butt down stairs for the lovely breakfast your aunt and cousin are making." Samantha just sat there looking at her mother with shock. How could my mother just be so cold to me after what just happened. She thought. Whenever these things happened her mom was usually so sweet and nurturing not this time, that's when the shocked quickly turned to hate and anger. "You could have killed me you crazy bitch!" Sam crocked out barley above a whisper. Pam quickly walked back to where her daughter sat. "You be very glad I didn't Samantha, after what you pulled you should be at least in the hospital." Pam sneered in her daughters face. "What are talking about?" Samantha asked generally confused. Was my mom still on the whole flooding the whole school that was a week ago she needs to get over it. "Look mom im sorry about the school flooding at the time I thought it was the chizz, but it was wrong so im sorry." Samantha felt like throwing up she only every apologized to Carly or the nub she had never apologized to her mother, it felt so unnatural. Would the weird taste ever go away? That's not what im talking about and you know it. Pam whispered her eyes glazed over with anger and something else that Samantha couldn't detect. "I know you want to stay in Seattle but faking this what you just did was low, you know what me and your father went through to try and get you back to before what happened and you go and a make a joke of it." That's when Samantha finally got it. Her mom wasn't anger about some prank she was angry because she thought her episode as they liked to call them was a prank. She was going to protest and tell her mom it was real but when Pam brought up the man that had left them she decided against it, besides her mom wouldn't believe her. She stopped believing anything Samantha said years ago, and no amount of therapy could change that, not without digging into an unwanted past. "Like I said you have fifteen minuets to get ready it's already 10:15 I want to leave this house by at least 11:00 o clock. With that said pam Puckett walked out the door gently closing it behind her, leaving Samantha alone with her thoughts as she got ready.

Toby turn off your alarm, Spencer yelled throwing his pillow towards where he thought the noise was coming from. "Im up, Sam please don't hurt me!" Freddie shot up from the mattress on the floor his arms covering his face. "Don't have an alarm that was my laptop, and you have really bad aim." Spencer looked at where Toby's laptop was and sure enough it was sitting across the room, beeping with messages and a video chat, his pillow nowhere near it. "Where had his pillow gone then? "Seriously, why am I always the one being abused?" Freddie held up the pillow that smacked him in the head a look of annoyance on his face. Toby chuckled. "Seriously dude do I look like your personal punching bag." Freddie yelled glaring at Spencer who was sitting up on the couch. "In my defense I thought you were his alarm clock. Spencer replied pointing at Toby, who was sitting at his desk. "Wow, I wasn't aware I was Toby's alarm clock." Freddie replied sarcastically. Before Spencer could say something stupid Toby spoke up. "Guys we have a guest." Toby gestured towards his laptop. Spencer leaped from the guest bed almost running towards Toby's desk. "Ooh is it the pretty female Spencer?" Freddie shook his head and chuckled at Spencer's odd childlike behavior. "Why are you talking to a picture of Spencer?" "Spencer replied looking creped out. Freddie and Toby both rolled their eyes while Spencer started laughing, at how clueless male Spencer was. "Whoa who was that laughing is this house haunted?" Spencer's eyes went wide and he started looking around the room crazily. "No Spence, it's me Spencer on the laptop, and no the laptop is not hunted nor am I trapped in it." Spencer explained while trying to stifle her laughs in. "Oh then how come we can't see you only your picture?" "Because her laptop webcam probably isn't working." Freddie replied for Spencer. "Oh so you can't see us that's a relief." Spencer wiped imaginary sweat off his brow. "Actually my webcam is the one that's not working so you guys can't see me, but I can still see you." "Nice SpongeBob boxers by the way." Male Spencer looked down in embarrassment before running towards the door." "Unless his clothes are already in the restroom im guessing he left them in here." "You guessed right, and as your reward I will be leaving you both to your talk." "We're not kicking you out if you want to stay and chat with us you can." "Thanks, but I think I should go give Spence some clothes don't want him making anyone uncomfortable or angry." "You might want to grab a set of clothes for you too, twilight lover." Toby chuckled. Spencer's sarcastic sense of humor was one of the many things he loved about her. He snapped out of it when he heard spencer's voice. "Whatever Harry Potter beats twilight." Spencer yelled. "Harry Potter." Toby stated his baby blue eyes twinkling and an amused smile on his face. "Uh yeah Harry Potter has and always will kick twilights butt." "Whatever you say Spencer." "Don't tell me your die hard twilight fan!" Spencer exclaimed shocked. Toby playfully rolled his eyes. "Seriously Spencer, you're as bad as Sam when it comes those movies." "Sam's a twilight fan? "Nope she hates twilight, doesn't like Harry Potter, loves Hunger games though, I meant you both crazy for some kind of Sic fi movies." "Okay well I should be going, I have to meet the girls in half an hour, but not before I hear your opinion on these movies." "If you're asking which movies are my favorite, Harry Potter my mom and I used to watch the movies all the time." "This is one of the reasons we work so well together." "I will talk to you later." "Hey Spence before you go, did you think any more about what we were talking about before the guys woke up?" "Yes I have." "I would be happy to show her around school help her in any of her classes, but I can't look over her like she's some sort of child, besides she seems like she can handle herself. "Thanks for willing to show her around, and I know she can handle herself im more worried of what kind of trouble she will get into." "I love my cousin but trouble always seems to follow her, and since I can't be there I was hoping you would." "I know Toby and im really sorry, but I just can't, goodbye." Toby sighed. Spencer disconnected the video chat before he could get a word in himself. "Toby breakfast is ready get down here." Toby got up and made his way out his room. He rolled his eyes. The only reason his step mom was making a big happy breakfast was only to impress people of how wonderful she can be. She never made breakfast for them she usually had Toby make it, or they get breakfast on the go. Jenna from Rosewood high and he from Apple rose grill or Spencer's house.

Spencer sat at a booth in the back of the Apple Rose grill, waiting for her three best friends to arrive. She knew they were taking an even bigger risk hanging out in public, but Hanna had texted them so to meet her there, and Spencer wasn't about to ignore a SOS from her best friend. She figured Hanna would be the first one here since she sent the SOS but it wouldn't be Hanna if she wasn't fashionably late even for her own meeting. She didn't have to wait that long as she spotted her Petite pixie like friend practically stomping her way over to the booth black glasses covering half her face. If her hair was a little wavier and she had a cane in her hand she could be Jenna's twin. "I hope my parents don't catch us they yelled so much last night I just wanted to pull a Van Gogh." "Really Aria should I have you under 24 hour surveillance my tiny art loving friend." "Is that why you're so moody this morning?" "Funny Spence, and yeah wasn't the best conversation to have with them, I rather have had your parents to deal with." "Wow must've been bad if you want to take punishment from the Hastings lawyers." "Yeah well with punishment comes guilt presents." "I stopped getting guilt gifts when I was like twelve, now all I get are stern looks and long lectures." "Still would have taken one of those over what happened last night." "What exactly did happen last night Aria?" Spencer asked twirling her fingers around her cup of coffee. "After Hanna left my house an hour later my parents came home and I guess they had some sort of argument and my mom finding 27 dresses did not help." "When my dad heard it was Hanna's I tried to pass it off like she left it there before but they both knew she had been there." "Then my mom told my dad about what happened in class, to say he wasn't happy started screaming at my mom for not keeping a better eye on me." "After an almost hour of hearing them bicker at each other occasionally scolding me for going behind their backs, punishment included a college course at Hollis and double therapy session. "You seriously wanted to trade parents, Aria your punishment is a piece of cake." "How do you figure that, did you not hear what happened last night?" "Yeah I know your parents going at each other's throats wasn't pleasant but as your punishment you get to take a college course of your choice and a little extra therapy time." Aria was about to reply when she saw Emily and Hanna approaching them. "Will talk about this later." Aria mouthed, Spencer just nodded. "Hey guys I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Emily sat down next to Aria her voice laced with worry." "Not really we just got here." Aria smiled at her two friends. "Hey Spence Emily, and Aria?" ""I mean seriously Aria its noon nobody wears glasses indoors except for the blind and freaks. "Hanna stop being rude and tell us why you called us out here." Spencer demanded getting right down to business. Okay but first is anyone going to tell me why tiny her looks like she stepped out of the Jenna cloning vortex!" "Ha-ha very funny Han." Aria took off her glasses giving her friend an (Can you just tell us why we're here look.) Hanna rolled her baby blue eyes at her friend, while grabbing a chair and sitting in front of them." The three girls all exchanged confused glances. "I know you all are wondering why I called this meeting." Spencer looked at Emily and Aria's annoyed confused faces, she sighed internally somehow she had a feeling this had nothing to do with A. "Meeting, you called a SOS then were late for it and know you're calling it a meeting, does this even have anything to do with the dark one!" Spencer blurted out annoyed at her friends calm demeanor. She was the one that called an SOS as in emergency 911. "Seriously Spence, can't there be one happy moment where we can forget that bitch even exists!" Spencer gave her blonde friend a look that said you better tell us what this is all about before I slap you. "Ugh fine, you know how this years end of the year dance is going to be a masquerade ball?" "Where did you hear that?" Emily asked confused. Hanna shrugged. "Around." "Han that's other rumor last week I heard it was going to zombie apocalypse theme." Aria rolled her eyes. "I don't even get why people are talking about this dance, it's not until the end of the year." "I agree with Emily, Han this dance is not important news." Spencer reached for her dark chocolate 2010 coach bag making her way out of the booth. "If that is what you called us here for, then I will be leaving seeing as I have a lot to do." "Spencer this may not be important to you but it is to the rest of us okay." "This is a project away from all this A drama something happy to look forward to." Hanna half yelled half whispered. "Spencer snorted. "Yeah and how long until A gets a whiff of it and comes barging in on all the fun." Hanna rolled her eyes. "Okay we know what Nancy drew is thinking what about you two. Hanna said turning to face Aria and Emily. "I think you need to stop saying what's important to everyone." Emily replied a look of anger on her face. "Okay so it's not important to you, but don't you want something that you can look forward to help take our minds off this drama." Emily sighed loudly. "Hanna what's the point, Spencer's right A just going to find a way to barge in on all the fun like it always does." Emily scooted out of the booth then turned to look at Spencer. "You mind dropping me off at Rosewood high I want to get some extra swimming in today." "Sure, Aria you need a ride too?" "Wow you don't even offer me one nice one Spence. Hanna glared at her friend. "Both of you stop, before it gets ugly." "I have my car thanks though Spencer, and Hanna we can talk about the dance when it gets closer but next time you send us and SOS you better be hanging off a cliff." Aria replied half joking half serious. Spencer and Emily left after hearing Aria's little joke, while Hanna stayed in the booth and Aria found another table across the room.

"I still can't believe you did that to your cousin it was a little harsh." Sam turned away from the shelf of black boots, with zippers spikes rope chains etc., to look at the brown headed boy in front of her. "Okay let's get two things straight dude." "One My stupid uncle married her dumb mom making us all suffer so that makes the bitch my step cousin emphasis on the _step." _ "Really Samantha I know Toby's mom was your favorite aunt and all but just because she's gone doesn't mean Mrs. Marshall is trying to replace her, I know you're afraid of losing Toby to Jenna but that would never happen." "Besides I got the feeling they weren't that close." I know he's trying to help but he has no idea on my family/nonfamily issues. Sam thought to herself. "Dude stop trying to psycho analyze me you have no idea what you're talking about." Sam yelled at the guy waving her hands in the air angrily. "Just leave me alone and go help my mom or Carly." Sam then turned back around to face the boots. "What was number two?" She glanced at the guy an irritated look on her face. "What?" "What was the second reason you did that to her." "You act like I beat her up, I just threw pieces of toast at her." "Yeah, like she was a duck." "More like a blind duck." Sam said trying to hold in her laughter. The guy gave her a look clearly unamused "Look you've know me for years, and you can't expect me to change my whole attitude just because im with you." "You know I never asked you to change, I just thought you be a lot nicer to family." "Step family and who are you to judge me, I heard you telling Toby that she was creepy." He sighed in frustration. "I only said it, I didn't treat her like a farm animal that was low." "It was fun that's number 2, now leave me alone." Sam grabbed a box of boots before turning around and stomping angrily away.

So how do you think Sam will adapt to living in Rosewood?" Carly nervously asked the older women walking next to her. "Fine, she's a good kid." Carly stared at the women with disbelief. "Then why are you sending her away if she's such a good kid." Carly demanded. "Do you think Sam would like yellow notebooks or black?" "I think she would like to continue to live in Seattle Washington." Carly yelled trying to get the women to pay attention to her. "Carly I only want what's best for my daughter, someday you'll understand." Pam pulled the shopping cart to small stand that displayed various pens, pencils, mechanical pencils, highlighters etc. "Oh come on that's what all grownups say." Carly half whined half yelled. Pam rolled her eyes at her daughters nagging best friend. "Look kid you can beg and plea till the cows come home but Samantha is leaving Seattle and Ridgeway." Pam turned to walk to the aisle that held the binders. "Why do you want to take my best friend away from me?" Carly nearly whispered a sob threatening to escape. Pam closed her eyes rubbing her temples. "Damn it kid." She muttered under her breathe. She turned around to face the young girl who was wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "Carly im not doing this to hurt you or Samantha, im doing this to help her." "H-how I-is t- taking her f-from everything a-a-and everybody she knows helping her." Carly sobbed out. "You will understand over time." Carly wiped away her remaining tears, held back her sobs and gave the women a glare that could freeze hell over. "STOP TREATING ME LIKE SOME STUPID LITTLE KID IM SIXTEEN AND I WANT THE TRUTH!" Carly yelled surprising Pam Puckett and a few fellow shoppers as well. Carly shay I know your upset and I know how much you care for my daughter, but if you ever do that again I will see to it that not only will Samantha live in rosewood I will also not let her come home to visit and do that little web show of yours anymore." "You sure know how to ruin a surprise don't you Carly." "What-what are you talking about?" Carly asked confused. I have a friend that works at Rosewood international airport he is willing to fly Samantha to and from Seattle free of charge for as long as she wants or needs, apparently his son and daughter are huge ICarly fans." "Are you serious?" Carly asked shocked that Pam Puckett was doing something nice, and for her daughter none the less. "Yeah I know how important her friends are to her and that little web show you all do." Carly gave a small smile. "That's very nice and all but I just think that it would benefit as all to have Sam with us in Seattle maybe when we graduate we can start college in Rosewood, but uh for now Sam should stay with her family." "I know and that is why she is staying with my brother in law his wife and her cousins, she deserves to have this chance to get to know what a real family is like, Carly please don't take this away from her." Pam pleaded with the young girl in front of her. Carly could have sworn she saw tears well up in her eyes. "I know I'm not the best mother and you all probably think by shipping Melody off I did it for me but I did it for her. She is such a lovely smart girl she deserves to be able to have as many choices in life to not have anyone pushing her down. She deserved to be free happy and not give up on her dreams. "Yeah but Sam's not melody she's her own person." "Samantha doesn't know what she wants out of life she has always been comfortable, at home, school, with her friends she hates when things change she doesn't do well with it." "That's why I'm pushing her into this move because maybe if she is away from everything she loves and knows is used to she will learn to grow and fly on her own, that kid may end up surprisingly all of us." Carly sighed there was no way she was going to win this battle with Pam Puckett, she obviously had her heart set on Sam moving, but she could convince Spencer to let her move here maybe even Freddie could get permission too. Yay so nothing has to change and they can continue ICarly. A big smile was placed upon Carly's face "You know what Ms. Puckett I think that's a sweet thing you're doing for both you daughters I won't stand in Sam's way." Pam smiled back, finally happy the kid got it.

Swimming was her escape her way of letting go of everything bad that has happened in her life and just locking it in a bottle until she was done. You would think that a teenager girl swimming alone in Rosewood's pool on a Saturday afternoon could be dangerous, especially when that said girl has been stalked by some crazy person for months. Except that she wasn't alone, her best friend was with her helping her improve on her swim time. There was no way A could get into the school and if they did they would need the set of keys to the pool area and only swimmers had them. Emily came up for air wiping the water off her face, she was feeling pumped up this was her best time yet. She turned to look at her friend's head popping up from the water she was gasping for air as she held the metal railing. "Tired already?" Emily asked an amused smile grazing her lips. The girl took a couple breathes before giving her friend a glare. "Of course not, I could go for another lap." "Really because you seem like you could use a rest." "Are you saying you don't think I could go another lap because I can?" "I can swim just as long as you can, maybe even longer." The cocky girl with mocha color eyes, replied with a challenging tone. "You really want to challenge me after that?" She replied with a look of disbelief on her face. "You know I love you but you don't have to dominate at everything you do." "Is this your polite way of saying you don't think I can do it?" The girl with the mocha color eyes replied with a look of anger. "Im just saying stick to what you know, you haven't been doing this since you were eight. "I'll have you know I taught myself to swim at the age of five with no help from anyone." She rolled her eyes at her mocha color eyed friend, she loved her to death but she always had to be competitive even in a conversation. She knew it wasn't her fault if she had her life she problem being doing the same thing. "That's quite impressive I didn't start learning until I was at least three, quickly grasped at the age of four. The mocha eyed girl glared at her best friend. "Are really trying to challenge me over a challenge Em?" The mocha color eyed girl asked with an eyebrow raised. "Seriously where'd you get that from I only stated a fact that I been swimming longer." The mocha color eyed girl rolled her eyes. She was about to protest when Emily continued. "It doesn't really matter who's been swimming longer, because I can honestly say if I learned how to swim at eight I still would have been able to kick your butt." "Like I have been doing for the past hour a half." "Okay that's it I don't care if you think you're the queen of sharks but im taking you down lets go one more lap." Emily shock her head at her very competitive friend. She knew she wasn't going to let this go anytime soon, and as much as Emily loved swimming she wasn't up for an all-day debate. "All right Ms. Debate lets go one more lap, but I must warn you nobody can dethrone the queen of sharks" with one last smirk at each other they were off. Both thinking the same thing I have to win. Emily's reason being that she was the captain of the swim team, whiles her friends reason was that she always had to be the best at everything.

"So why are we at the super market?" I'm going to put up one of the flyers I made about construction work on this bulletin board." "Why? I thought you got the job in Yardley." "I did but I don't have enough money for tools or a truck." "Oh." "Well what are we doing after this."? "Putting up more flyers around town." Toby replied while he stapled the flyer to the board. "Oh, cool." "And I thought we could grab some pizza for dinner." "Its barley 1:30, and I thought your mom was making dinner?" "we still have a lot more flyers to put up, if anything we can grab lunch hang out meet up with Sam and her friends then grab dinner." "That's why we are buying pizza, did you even see we had for breakfast." Toby walked out the store Spencer in to. "See it I couldn't identify what it was, your mom needs to stick to her day job." Toby made a gesture for Spencer to stop. "She's not my real mom she's my step mom, my real one died a couple years back." Toby said a solemn expression on his face. "Oh man, im so sorry you must really miss her huh." "Every day of my life." "I may not know what it's like to lose a parent to death but my mom left us when I was seven Carly was just a baby she thinks our mom died giving birth to her." "My dad never wanted Carly to hate our mom so he had her die like a hero, you know she died to give your life kind of thing." Toby smiled at his new friend. They both started walking towards, Toby's dads car but stopped they heard someone yelling Toby's name. "Hey Toby." "Hey Jason, what do you need?" "Work done outside my house. "Do you think you could help me out?" Jason asked while pointing to the flyer Toby hung up minutes ago. "Sure, when do you need me to start?" "This Monday around eight thirty, well talk business when you get to my house." "Yeah I'll be there." "Cool see you then man." Toby gave a slight nod before continuing his walk to his dad's car with spencer in tow and him smiling the whole way. Maybe know that someone was giving him a chance at a job he can start to prove to people that he wasn't the monster he was made out to be. Just maybe this could be another reason to stay in Rosewood. "Pizza time right man?" Spencer asked his face mimicking a child on Christmas day. "I thought we agreed we were getting pizza for dinner? Spencer shrugged. "Im feeling more pizza for lunch, ooh we could grab Chinese food for dinner though" Toby let out a small chuckle. It amazed him how spencer could get so excited even by changing getting a pizza to Chinese food , but none the less he put on an equally eager face and yelled Chinese time before sending out a text to his cousin and then starting the car.

Sam was in the rental car her mom picked up the day before, she thought it was stupid for her mom to get one when she was leaving Tuesday morning and would have to return it Monday afternoon at the latest. She didn't think it was worth how much she was paying for almost three days. It's not like whatever Sam said mattered to her mother anyway she just ignored it or started a fight. Like now for instance Pam Puckett was screaming at Sam for targets lack of school supplies and how she wasted two hours in that stupid store when they could have just gone to staples. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window while ignoring everything being yelled at her she did even flinch at it, since she was so used to it. Her friends on the other hand weren't so used to it and looked horrified at what they were hearing especially Freddie. She sighed. Her friends knew they didn't get along but they had no idea how her mom treated her and how Sam avoided it most of the time. She looked at Carly through the rearview mirror to see her giving her a disappointed look, surely Carly didn't actually believe the yelling was her fault did her? Sam's thoughts were interrupted when her mom slammed on the brakes so hard Sam had to put her hands in front of her to keep with colliding her face with windshield. "What the hell is wrong with you Pam?" Sam yelled turning to face her mother who wore a smirk on her face. "You could have killed me and my friends." "I hope this move will teach you how to talk because it's my friends and I. Sam rolled her eyes. Of course her mother would try and give her a grammar listen trying to prove she was a good mother when no more than a mine ago she was screaming at her. "Actually, Sam had it right first if your ending a sentence you would say my friends and me you wouldn't- Sam shot Freddie a death glare. "Ill shut up now." "You know Samantha none of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't insisted on going to that dumb store, and just listen to where I had planned for us to go." "You know after all the school shopping was done I had plans, I was going to take you and you friends to the mall." "Then we grab some pizza for lunch and later tonight the apple rose grill for a nice family dinner." "No you just always have to cause trouble just like you did this morning, you no good little brat." Sam tried to block the words her mom was saying like she always did but this time it hit home. She didn't know if it was because her two best friends were present for what was being said, or was it that she heard these words so many times before that she was starting to believe them herself. She looked down at her shoes trying desperately to block out what her mother was saying knowing it be over in a couple minutes, she just hoped her friends didn't think any differently of her after this. "God you're a disappointment sometimes, you know that Samantha. I don't know why god couldn't just grace me with two beautiful good children no he had to give me your wonderful sister and the she devil herself," "It's no wonder your father left us." Pam yelled the next part in her daughter's face her eyes burning with anger. Samantha couldn't take it anymore she yanked open the car door and stood out she could feel Freddie and Carly's stares burning a hole in her back. "You know what mother, if melena is the fucking favorite the damn golden child, then why don't go get her and leave me the hell alone!" Sam screamed startling her two friends they were shocked to say the least they had never seen her this angry before. "And before you start blaming me for his disappearance why don't you take a good look in the mirror." With those last words said Sam slammed the door shut and began walking away from the car dialing a number she knew by heart, not bothering to see if her friends were following her.

At around 4:00 pm Aria Montgomery walked into her house humming titanium under her breathe as she entered the kitchen throwing her bag on the table before going to the refrigerator and grabbing a can of green tea. She sipped the sweet drink with her eyes closed savoring the taste it really had been so long since she had Arizona green tea. "Whoa Aria I would expect a date first before getting too frisky with the can." Aria opened her green eyes to see her brother standing next to the table an amused smile grazing his lips. "Very funny Mike, I think someone's been hanging out with Noel too much. Aria started walking close to her brother. "You might want to cut the cord before the relationship takes a twisted route." She said making her up the stairs only to be stopped by the next words out of mikes mouth. "You should be asking that former English teacher of yours, where he spends his nights out." Aria turned around to face her brother confusion on her face. "What are you implying?" she asked curious. "That your English teacher might swing the other, like your friend Emily." A smirk grazed his lips as he show the shock on his big sister's face. "H-h-he is not." Aria squeaked out. Mike let out a laugh. "Im just messing with you Aria." "Man you should have seen the look on your face." Mike was laughing so hard he double over in pain. Aria just stood there shaking her at how dumb her brother was being. "You're acting like I drugged you with laughing gas Mike." Mike laughing had slowed down he was now taking slow breathe and wiping the tears from his face to compose himself. "Sorry." "I still don't get why that was so funny to you." Aria crossed her arms over her chest an annoyed expression on her face. "It's not what I said that made me laugh its how you reacted to it." "You face just said oh my god the young good looking English teacher is gay how I can I continue to worship him when knowing I won't ever have a chance with him now." "That fact that you yourself just called him good looking makes me question your sexuality." She replied with a small laugh, showing she was messing with him. "Not my words the words of all the girls at Rosewood high." "Mike not all the girls drool over him, I don't Spencer and Emily don't either." "Oh please just because Spencer has a guy doesn't mean she doesn't think Mr. Fitz is well you now." "As for Emily you got me there, but you oh my god you're like the number one person who worship's him" Aria froze in her spot. Did he know something, he couldn't could he oh my god if he knows something im dead. It's bad enough that A knows and having it hover above my head. Play it cool Aria just get him off your trail you can do it. She slowly let the breath she was holding out. "Mike I wasn't one of those girls harboring a crush on him, the only thing I liked about him was the way he taught us." "He wasn't like any other teacher we could relate to him he treated us like adults not children in high school, it was refreshing." Mike rolled his eyes at his older sister's choice of words for her former teacher. "Well this got boring fast, if mom and dad ask tell them I went to Jays. "Be home on time for dinner." Aria reminded him. Mike rolled his eyes as he walked out the kitchen. Aria sighed. Why do things have to be so damn complicated it's not like he's my teacher he doesn't even work at my school anymore. Still If I came forward with my relationship people would talk point laugh accuse us of having a relationship before he quit call me a slut. Ugh I never cared about what people said before why do I care now? Hello Aria. Who's there? Yourself conscious. Oh so im just basically talking to myself but introducing myself like im another person. If you want to get cryptic about okay. Ugh what do you want I have enough on plate without having to add crazy girl that talks to herself. Everyone has a self-conscious doesn't make them crazy. Sure. Aria sarcastically remarked. You asked why you cared so much about what people think. Yeah so? Aria questioned that's just it. Huh? She questioned. Her eyebrows furring in confusion. Her self-conscious sighed. The only person approval you were seeking back then is dead now. What does that have to do with my relationship? Well you clam that you didn't care about anyone's approval but you cared about Alison's, and now that she's gone you don't have her always telling you if what you're doing is good enough. So? Aria was getting annoyed with all this she literally felt like a lunatic. After she left you started doubting yourself in something's you subconsciously started seeking approval for stuff. Remember what happened in Iceland? Aria's blood ran cold she wanted nothing more to forget what happened. When I got back from rosewood I didn't seek anyone's approval. Not really but on something's you did, you still do just not as much as before. So this is why I care if people find out about me and Ezra? Yes because you want them to approve the relationship but you know most people won't because he was your teacher. That's also why you angry about what Hanna and spencer said because it brought your worst fears to surface. Okay well then how do I go back to the old Aria the one that didn't care? Her self-conscious spoke one word one that left Aria more confused than ever. Time. What the hell time how much time? She wonder.

The two teens had finally gotten away from Ms. Puckett after about a painfully uncomfortable hour and half at Staples. They had been frantically looking for their best friend for almost half an hour. "I thought for sure she would be here." "Just like you thought for sure she would be at the park." "Or before that you had a great feeling she would be at the ice cream shop." Freddie sarcastically remarked. Carly rolled her eyes. "Like I said before I seriously thought that she be at the ice crème store it's technically food. "What did the park have to do with food?" He remarked confused. Sam likes the park you of all people should know that." Carly said while looking around surprising crowed restaurant. "Why is it because im her boyfriend, that im supposed to know? Or because I've been her friend for six years? Carly shrugged. "I don't know you tell me." "Seriously what is your problem?" Freddie asked annoyed. Carly rolled her eyes. 'Freddie the only problem I have is not being able to find my best friend." "Now can you please stop accusing me of nothing and help me find her." "Carly she 'not here were wasting time." "Freddie we just got here we've barley looked around. Freddie sighed. "Carly this restaurant isn't exactly that big, I think we would have found her if she was here." Carly sighed in frustration. "I just really thought she would be here. Carly half yelled. Freddie gently turned Carly towards him. "Why would you think she be here, especially after what happened last night?" Carly shrugged. "I don't know, she kept saying the lasagna was amazing." Freddie shook his head in disbelief. She was looking for Sam at this restaurant just because she complimented the food. "Carly I don't know if your aware of this butt Sam pretty much compliments most restaurant food. " "You didn't hear the way she complimented this restaurants food it was like she had died and gone to heaven." Carly said with all seriousness. "Maybe we should call her mom and ask if Sam had any favorite places to hang out when she was younger." "I am not going back to that crazy lady." "Besides I think we should ask Toby they must have hung out as kids when she visited." "Well duh, but I don't think she called him to pick her up from what I could see." "Freddie we barley had any time to get out of the car before pam speed off, let alone see who she was calling." Before Freddie could protest a beautiful blonde skinny yet curvy standing as tall as 5'4 came over to them. "Hey you two out from ICarly right?" The girl said pointing between the two. "Uh yea, but were kind of busy looking for our friend so if you don't mind. Carly pushed passed the girl making her drop her ice tea thankfully not own her outfit but on her shoes. The girl ocean blues changed a darker color she looked ready to kill Carly. "I am so sorry about that." Freddie apologized for Carly. "She's just upset because we can't find our friend, um want me to get you another tea?" "First off you can tell mcbitchy that Sam left like an hour ago." "Really do you know where she went?" The blonde put her finger to his lips to silence him. "Then I want you to tell her im sending her the bill for my shoes." Freddie tried to sallow the lump in his throat as her ocean blues eyes glared at him. I-is there a-any t—thing else I can uh d-do for you." He managed to stutter out. The girls cold dark blue eyes turned back to their soft ocean blue and a smile tugged at her lips. "Yeah you can get me that cup of tea handsome." Freddie couldn't help the smile that grazed his own lips as his eyes looked with hers. "Sure I would love to." The blonde smirked as she followed the brunette to the order station. "Wait." He stopped turning towards her. "Um you said Sam left an hour ago do you happen to know where she went?" The blond smiled at the guy in front of trying to hide her annoyance. "I was going to tell you after I got my tea but this works too." "She came in here about two hours ago met up with this guy they hung out for about an hour had lunch then they both left." "DO you know where they went, what "guy do you know his name?" The girl held her hand up in his face. "Whoa, there handsome im guessing you're the boyfriend?" She gave a faint laugh. He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "That obvious? He questioned. She nodded a big smile on her face, he looked down embarrassed. She put her arm on his shoulder to get him to look at her. "I think it's sweet that you care about her so much." Freddie shook his head at the thoughts going through his mind at that moment. He knew if Sam could read minds he have his ass on a plate. That's when he realized the task at hand Sam they still hadn't found her. "Um back to the Sam thing. He nervously sputtered out. She quickly removed her hand. She felt the small blush rise to her face. "Oh Right of course." "She left with this guy Jason diluents they seemed to know each other." "Do you know where they went? He asked again hoping she would. "Yeah I overheard her telling Jason that he could take her to meet her cousin." "Sorry I didn't catch where though." Relief washed over him. She was with Toby thank god she's at least safe. Maybe now I can get this pretty girl her drink maybe her number so we can keep in touch she seems nice. Before he could properly thank her and possibly exchange numbers Carly rushed over to them practically knocking the blonde off her already slippery heels. "You know the word is excuse me." The blonde yelled giving Carly a nasty glare. "Yeah excuse you." Freddie and the blonde glanced at each other confused. "He has a girlfriend that he's happy with and you can't just waltz and brake it up you little skunk bag." Freddie groaned as he saw that Carly's outburst had nearly everyone looking at them. "Carly knock it off she told me where Sam's at lets go." "How would this skunk bag know where my best friend is?" Carly gestured to the blonde, who looked ready to kill Carly." Freddie grab her arm pushing her in front of him, before he turned the blonde haired girl apologizing once again on Carly's behalf, and promising to get her that cup of tea some other time.


End file.
